


In Which The Rum Is Gone

by mikkimouse



Series: Tumblr Fics [78]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Pirates of the Caribbean Fusion, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: Stiles and Derek enjoy their honeymoon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short sequel to [this fic.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/132189676120/sterek-week-day-5-in-which-there-is-a-hug-and-a)
> 
> Originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/145061002120/post132189676120sterek-week-day-5-in-which-there)

Stiles lifted his head from the blanket and frowned. “Why is the rum gone?”  


Beside him, Derek snorted and pulled his hat lower over his face. “Because you drank it all.”  


“Slander and calumny,” Stiles slurred. “I only had”–he hiccuped–“a very little bit.”

“If by ‘a very little bit’ you mean three-quarters of the bottle, then yes,” Derek said.  


Stiles levered himself up off the blanket so he could glare at Derek. The world swam a bit, and the shifting sand under the blanket didn’t help matters.  


He fixed his face in the most fearsome glare he could, but Derek still had his hat over his face and thus didn’t see it. “You,” Stiles poked him in the shoulder, “are my husband now. You are not supposed to talk back to me anymore.”  


Derek lifted the hat just enough that Stiles could see the corner of his grin peeking out. “Really, now? I don’t seem to recall that in the vows.”  


Stiles nodded once. “It’s the truth, Mr. Stilinski.”  


Derek reached up and pulled him down, kissing him deeply. Stiles sighed into it, his toes curling and his head swimming in a way that had nothing to do with the rum.  


“In that case, my deepest apologies, Mr. Hale,” Derek murmured against his lips.  


“Mmm, you’re forgiven,” Stiles said. “Now kiss me again, Mr. Stilinski.”  


“Of course, Mr. Hale.” Derek’s eyes sparkled with warmth. “Whatever you wish.”  



End file.
